It's all in the kiss
by detectivecaz
Summary: A kiss can tell a person so many things. Does the same hold true for Bond and M?
1. Chapter 1 It's in his kiss

**_Authors Note:_**** My first Bond/M fic and first fic in general. This idea came out of nowhere, so i had to write it down. **

**Sadly i don't own any of the characters or the franchise. :(**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy, and feel free to review :D  
**

_Italics ~ Thoughts_

* * *

M let herself into her flat, slamming the door behind her. She made her way to her living room, throwing down her bag and coat on the sofa and poured herself a drink.

"Rough day at the office was it?!"

She turned around to see, the very person who partly caused her to be in the mood she was in at the moment.

"You bloody well know it was. What an earth possessed you to blow up an embassy? Are you deranged Bond?!"

"I had no other choice, it was either that or let Pierson get away."

"Well next time think of the consequences. I've had the PM breathing down my neck all day. He wants me to revoke your licence! And the way I'm feeling right now, I may bloody well just do that!"

She swallowed her drink in one and pored herself another.

Bond's face softened somewhat, he knew the she went through hell and high water to defend him against the government officials especially the PM from losing his license. But he knew this time it was once too many. He went too far.

"Well…are you revoking my license or not?!"

M didn't answer him right away. Instead she moved her way over to sit on the couch and turned to look at him.

"God knows I bloody well should!"

"But…"

M sighed; he knew how to get under her skin. She was sure he just did it to piss her off, and it was working _"smug bastard"_ she thought.

"I won't revoke your license to kill! However you won't be on missions either. You're on suspension for two weeks!"

"What the bloody hell am I meant to do for two weeks?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something. Go on holiday, screw a few women. Isn't that what you usually do?"

Bond knew she had a point that is what he usually would do. But this time he didn't feel like doing that. If he was honest there was one woman who he would have liked to spend the two weeks with and she was the one that was currently giving him the bollocking.

"And who is going to take over my position? You have said yourself on the few occasions I'm the best you have!"

"Need I remind you 007, they are other double 0's! Yes you may be the best MI6 has, but you're not the only person with a license to kill. I'm sure 009 will be more than willing to take over your assignments."

Bond gave a scoff at that. "Was he not the one that fucked up his last mission, and let his target slip through his fingers?"

"He has been remanded on that particular occasion. He is a decent agent, gets the job done without the expense of blowing up embassies or destroying the gadgets Q branch give him."

"So that's it."

"What were you exactly hoping for?! That I be a push over and let you get away with what you want? That may work with your exploits on missions, but there's a difference. I'm not one of them."

"I never said you were. You are more, so much more than what they ever were."

"Why Bond. I never took you for the sentimental type. And flattery won't get you anywhere either."

Bond tried to hide the hurt on his face. "It's the truth M! You are worth more to me than all of them put together."

"What are you saying Bond?"

Bond walked over and kneeled in front of her. He took the glass out of her hand and placed it on the table behind him. He turned around and took her hands in his.

"Bond, what an earth do you think you're doing?"

She tried to pull her hands out of his, but he held on tighter. Not enough to hurt, just enough to prevent her from moving them.

"Will you just listen for a damn minute?"

M sat in silence and looked at him. Bond noticed her face held no emotion. He took a deep breath. He knew that when he told her his feelings, things would change, he hoped for the better. But the rational side of him knew that she would brush him off or slap him. Maybe even both.

"Get on with it Bond! I want my hands back tonight, if that's alright with you!"

"What I'm trying to say M is that I have feelings for you, more than that of a boss."

M sat there not knowing what to say. She saw the anxious look in his eyes, waiting for her to say something.

"Bond, I'm old enough to be your mother for Christ sake. You're my agent, I'm your boss it would be unprofessional."

"Age is irrelevant to me M. You're beautiful…"

"I'm old Bond!" She pulled her hands free of his hold and stood up and moved over to the window.

"What could you possibly see in me? You can have any woman you want. So why settle for a woman who looks like an old dwarf."

Bond walked over to her and stood behind her. M could feel ho close he was to her and tried not to react.

"M look at me"

M turned around and looked up at him.

"Yes you may be old, but as I said a few moments ago. It's irrelevant to me. Out of all the women I have been with, I kept picturing you in my mind. You may not see yourself as beautiful, but I do. If anything you have grown more beautiful with age."

"You do know how to work that charm of yours, I'll give you that."

"It's the truth M. It's because of you that I'm still alive."

"What do you mean?"

"The thought of coming home to you while on a mission, is why I'm still here. You're my solace M; the thought of not being with you, kills me everyday."

M looked into his eyes and saw that he meant every word. Before she knew what was happening Bond's lips where on hers. She tried to push him away, but she could feel herself responding. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her in close. M slowly opened her mouth, and that was all the opportunity Bond needed. Bond thrust his tongue into M's mouth deepening the kiss. M let out a small moan. The sound went straight to Bond's groin.

After a few moments, M broke the kiss for air, much to Bond's disappointment. He held her close while they both tried to gather their breaths back.

M pulled back to look up at him. Her cheeks and chest were flushed, and she was breathing heavily.

"Now do you believe me? You make me feel things that no other woman has ever managed to do?"

"What even more than Vesper did?"

M regretted it as soon as the words were out of her mouth. She saw the wounded look in his face at her name.

"Yes more than Vesper ever did. I thought I loved her, but I realised she was more of a rebound as I never thought I would have had a chance with you. But when you were nearly shot by that bastard Mitchell, I knew that even though I missed Vesper, it was you that had my heart. The thought that I could have lost you, scared the hell out of me."

She reached up and softly caressed his cheek. He leaned into her touch, kissing her wrist as he did.

"I need time to process all of this."

Bond gave a sigh and a nod and slowly removed M's hand from his face and pulled away from her. She reached out to stop him.

"James. I'm not saying no and I'm not saying yes to whatever this is. I need time to think things over, before I make a decision."

"So there is a chance for us?"

"Maybe, but it can't change our working relationship. I'm still your boss and you're my agent. I can't show you favouritism and our feelings can't interfere with the job."

"I wouldn't expect anything less M."

"Good, at least we are in agreement."

"I should go; give you time to think."

"I think that would be best James. I shall give you my answer soon."

She saw a smirk on his face. What are you smirking at?"

"The fact that you have called me James twice in under 5 minutes, gives me an idea of what your answer will be."

M gave him a reproachful look. "Don't look so smug Bond. It doesn't suit you!"

"Yes ma'm."

"Neither does sarcasm!"

"You love it really M."

He gave her one more kiss before he made his way over to the door.

"Bond."

He turned around.

"Do try and stay out of trouble won't you!"

He gave her his trade mark grin "M'am."

M watched as the door closed, before she ran her fingers over her lips. She could still feel his lips on hers. She gave a small smile; and slowly made her way to her bedroom.

Turning on the bedside lamp, she pulled out her red satin pyjamas and placed them on the bed before undressing from her work clothes. Once her clothes were removed, she looked down at her body, and took in every imperfection she had acquired through the years. She was worried that he would take one look at her like this and change his mind. Even though he said her age was irrelevant there was still that feeling of doubt.

Once she changed into her night clothes, she eased herself into bed and thought about everything that happened. In her heart there was no denying she felt the same. At first she put it down to mothering instincts. But gradually through the years it formed into something more. Her eyes went wide with realisation.

"Christ! I'm in love James Bond!"

She closed her eyes. _"This could only bloody happen to me!" _She thought to herself.

He hadn't said he loved her directly, but there was no need too. The kiss itself told her all she needed to know. He felt the same. With that thought in mind, she turned to her side and put out the light. She would call him tomorrow and arrange to meet him at his apartment with her answer. She only hoped he hadn't changed his mind.


	2. Chapter 2 - The heart never lies

M awoke the next day to the sound of her alarm, and slammed her hand down to shut the thing up. Looking at the time, she got out of bed, got dressed and made her way into the kitchen. She poured herself some coffee and walked over to where she left her mobile, coffee in hand.

Finding the number she needed, she bit her lip waiting for him to answer. She felt like a school girl phoning her crush. In a way it kind of was. After a few rings he picked up.

"Good Morning M. Sleep well?"

"Good morning James. I did thank you. The reason I'm calling is that I have an answer for you. Could we meet tonight at your place?"

"I have no objections to that M. What time will you be here?"

"About seven, if that's okay with you?"

"Seven is fine M, I shall see you then."

"Yes, you shall. Goodbye James."

"Bye M."

M hung up the phone and let out a breath she didn't know that she was holding. She rang Ross to tell him to ready the car for her. Gathering her things she made her way to the door, thinking about what tonight would bring.

Seven that night couldn't have came quickly to M. She told Ross to drop her off at Bond's telling him she had matters to discuss with him. Ross merely nodded and took her there. M could feel her hands sweating, she faced danger everyday and here she was scared of telling Bond what she felt. She was lost in her thoughts she didn't notice that the car had stopped.

"Do you want me to wait Ma'm?"

"What?" M asked confused.

"I asked if you wanted me to wait."

"No, if I need you I will call."

"Very well M'am."

Ross opened the door and helped her out.

"Goodnight Ma'm."

"Goodnight Ross."

She slowly made her way up the steps, took a deep breath and pressed the buzzer. It was merely seconds before the door opened and she was face to face with Bond.

"Evening M, Come in." He moved out of the door way to give her room to enter.

She stepped into his house and heard the door close before Bond placed his hand on her back and guided her through to his living room.

"Have a seat, would you like anything to drink?"

"A glass of bourbon if you have it, best make it a double."

She sat down on his sofa and watched as he poured them both drinks before sitting beside her. He handed her one of the glasses. Their hands softly touched, M felt shivers go though her body at the contact. She too the glass from him and drank most of the liquid in one swallow.

Bond watched her and raised an eyebrow. "Is everything ok?"

She turned to look at him. "I'm fine. About last night, I told you I would tell you when I had an answer about whatever this is between us."

"You also told me this morning too."

M could hear the amusement in his voice and ignored it.

"Well I have an answer."

She rolled the glass in her hand, unsure how to proceed.

Bond could tell she had doubts about what had happened; he placed his glass on the table, before putting his hands on hers.

"M… Look at me."

She stared at her glass not willing to look into his eyes.

He slowly raised one of his hands to the left side of her face and gently turned her face towards him.

"Don't ever doubt what I feel for you, I meant every word. If you don't feel the same, we can pretend it didn't happen…"

"No!"

"What?"

"I said No! Yes I have doubts Bond. Lets face it I'm not exactly young, and my body isn't what it used to be 30 years ago!"

"I told you I don't care about that, if anything it makes you more beautiful. Don't ever doubt your beauty M."

"You keep saying it doesn't matter, but I keep thinking that once you see what my body is like you will be disgusted."

"Do you really think I'm that shallow? My body isn't exactly perfect either M! So it would be hypocritical of me to judge."

M sighed "You always have a solution to all my doubts don't you?"

"They're not a solution, it's the truth."

She looked away from him, and they both sat in silence for a few moments, the only sound was their breathing.

"So… What's your answer about us?"

M put her glass down and looked back to him.

Bond hoped she felt the same, but if she didn't he would respect her choice.

"I'm willing to give whatever this is between us a chance. I came to the realisation last night that I have feelings for you, more than that of a boss, I have done for some time, but it was only until yesterday that I realised how much you mean to me James."

"Are you sure?"

She slowly reached up and placed her hand on his face and gave him a loving smile.

"I haven't been surer of anything in my life."

Bond pulled her close and crashed his lips down onto hers. He slowly eased her back so she was lying on the sofa, their lips never breaking contact. Moving from her lips he slowly planted a small trail of kisses down her neck. She moved her head to give him better access. M let out a moan of pleasure when his lips found sweet spot.

He pulled away from her neck after a few moments much to M's disappointment, looked down into her eyes.

He caressed every line, every wrinkle that was on her face admiring the beauty that was before him. He let out a smile.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Just thinking about how jealous the men and many women will be when they realise that they can't have you."

"You really have taken one too many knocks to the head haven't you?"

"If I have, one of them did some good. Because now I finally have you, I'm never letting you go."

M looked into his eyes, looking for any hint of sarcasm "You're serious aren't you?"

"More than anything, I love you M."

M lay there in shock. She had a feeling he did but to say it to her.

"You love me?"

"You don't have to say it back, I just needed you to know, that I'm in this for the long run."

"I love you too."

"What?"

"Do you have trouble with your hearing now? I said I love you too."

Bond gave her a true smile "That's always good to know."

M gave him a smack on the arm "Cheeky bugger."

"I'm your cheeky bugger though."

"And don't you forget it Bond."

He leaned down so he was close to her ear "I never intend too."

He gave her a lingering kiss, before he helped her up off the sofa.

"Do you have to go home tonight?"

"No. I told Ross I would call him should I need him."

"I'm glad."

"Why? What did you have in mind?"

Bond pulled her into his arms and he slowly lifted her into his arms. M wrapped her arms around his neck, as he headed in the direction of the bedroom.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed :D  
**


End file.
